Warrior Cats Short Stories
by harrison31605
Summary: Basically a bunch of random short stories with random warrior cats. Each short story is unique in its own way. Please requests cats. Enjoy!
1. Intro

So, this is a first, but I'm going to be creating a series of random short stories. They will be about warrior cats and will normally be centered around a different emotion with each story. I hope you like them. I am open to request, so feel free to share.


	2. Brambleclaw

I padded through the dense forest silently, the air thick with traces of prey and the scents of the forest surrounding me. The scent of mouse was tempting, but I shook my head and quickened my pace, the scent of the Shadowclan border becoming stronger with every step.

As the border came into view, another scent entered the air. _Tawnypelt_. I walked up to the border and the mottled tortoiseshell she-cat cat out from behind the bush she was hiding under.

Her eyes darted around nervously as I pressed my pelt against her soft, warm fur. She nuzzled my ear before backing away.

"I missed you, Brambleclaw." she said, her green gaze soft.

"I've missed you too, Tawnypelt." I sat down and curled my tail over my paws.

"I'm expecting kits." Tawnypelt said flatly, her face showing no expression, her muscles tense, her eyes dark and sharp. My jaw dropped. Then I saw the hurt in her eyes and shut my trap.

"Tawnypelt that's wonderful news." I said in excitement.

"It is?" she asked stiffly.

I waved a paw in the air. "Of course it is. That means that I was right, they do accept you. I know you're going to make a wonderful mother." I nuzzled her cheek. "Do you know who the father is?"

She hesitated. "Rowanclaw." she said cautiously.

"Do you think he'll be a good father?" I asked kindly.

Tawnypelt didn't hesitate this time. "Of course he will be."

I sat back down. "Then you have nothing to worry about. You'll have a mate and a clan to help you raise your kits and you'll watch them grow up in your clan and become the greatest warriors Shadowclan will ever know." her tail twitched and her eyes reflected her silent, desperate plead for my words to be true.

"Have you thought of any names for them?" I asked.

She nodded. "I…" she broke off hesitantly. "I want one of them to be named Tigerkit." she said slowly, carefully watching my expression.

Thoughts and memories raced through my mind. Swiftpaw's death, Brightheart's scars, the pack's attack, Brindleface's death, Gorsepaw's death, and lastly his own. Tigerstar had caused so much pain and misery within the clans. He'd brought two clans together and planned on taking over the forest. He died at the claws of Scourge and now haunts me in my slumbers.

"Tawnypelt, are you mouse-brained? Why would you name your kit after such a murderous cat?" I hissed, my fur now fluffed up.

Tawnypelt growled. "That right there is why. I don't want his name looming over me like a shadow. Not anymore. I'm going to prove to all of the clans," she leaned forward so we were almost touching noses. "That just because we are his kin it doesn't mean that we nor our kits will go down the same path he did. I will teach my kits myself if I have to that the clans value loyalty, honor, bravery, strength, and trustworthy cats who don't break the warrior code." her eyes blazed with fury as she stayed close, her lips pulled back in a snarl.

I sighed. "Okay. I get your point." I said quietly. "I understand what you're going through. Sort of." she snorted. "I think you're very brave for choosing his name, but I also understand now why you did it." I watched as the fur along her spine settled and the fire in her eyes stayed, but drew back a little bit.

"I have to go," she said flatly. "Rowanclaw will worry if he wakes to find me missing." I nodded in understanding.

"I should get back too." I glanced at the forest behind me and smiled. "Squirrelflight would probably wake the whole camp if she found me gone without a trace." I purred with laughter.

Tawnypelt's gaze softened. "I'll see you at the next gathering, Brambleclaw."

"Okay Tawnypelt. Be safe." I gave her a lick on the ear before we turned and went our separate ways.


	3. Jayfeather

So, this one was kind of a "what if" story. What if Jayfeather stayed with Half Moon and had kits? I really like the ending and might continue it and make a series, still debating though.

* * *

I laid beside Half Moon, the night silent except for the little purrs of kittens at my mate's belly as they slept. Half Moon was asleep, but I stayed awake, not wanting to return to Thunderclan just yet.

We have four kits. Snowkit, a white tom with blue eyes, Stonekit, a gray tom with dark green eyes, Hollykit, a dark gray she-kit with one blue eye and one green eye, and Echokit, a pale gray tabby she-kit with bright blue eyes.

Thinking back, I feel silly for acting so nervous about being a father. Now, looking down at my offspring and mates, I feel complete. Whole. Like my life had a hole that's now filled.

Echokit opened her eyes and sighed. She looked up at me with wide eyes. "I can't sleep." she meowed.

I carefully stood up and padded to the entrance of the cave. I looked back at Echokit and flicked my tail for her to follow. She jumped over her brothers and landed gracefully and quietly on the stone. She bounded over to join me. We walked down the stone path, slick from the waterfall that hid the cave from view.

I led her up a path that sloped toward the shining stars. She kept up well for being so young. We continued climbing the slope until we came to the top, the black night spread out above us. The river roared as it continued it's endless flow.

I jump on top of a nearby boulder and waited as Echokit sat next to me and gazed up at the stars shining high above. She smiled warmly.

"What are you thinking?" I asked curiously.

She looked down, but the wonder in her eyes stayed. "I was only thinking about how many star can really be out there." She looked up at the sky and her blue eyes sparkled with amazement.

"You know, our ancestors look down on us from up in Silverpelt, that large group of stars right there." I pointed with my tail to a cluster of stars above us.

"Can I meet them?" she asked wistfully.

I purred, my heart swelling with pride and soft, warm laughter. "One day, little one. One day, we will all join our ancestors in Starclan, but you shouldn't worry about that now-" I broke off as Echokit gasped.

"What is it?" I asked as she stared up at the sky, her mouth agape.

"I-I think they showed me a prophecy." she looked scared and confused at the same time, the sleek fur along her spine bristled and her tail lashed from side to side. Her eyes were glazed as thoughts raced through her mind.

"Well?" I pressed.

"They said, _when the snow falls and the stone and holly freezes, the echo of one will save or destroy the clans._ " she spoke firmly, her eyes darting around the sky as if she were trying to find something among the stars. I wrapped my tail around her and pulled her close.

"I see. Well, we should get you back to bed, and hopefully, we will figure this out in the morning." I said solemnly. I lead her down the slick path and back into the cave to the nest, both of us silent the entire time. She laid down next to her brothers and within a couple heartbeats was fast asleep. I laid down beside Half Moon and closed my eyes, the prophecy still fresh in my mind, though I had a sickening feeling I knew who the prophecy was about. Snow will fall, Stone and Holly will freeze, and Echo will either save or destroy the clans. I knew this for sure, my kits are going to have a rough path ahead of them, but I will always stand at their sides, no matter what. No matter what.


	4. Squirrelflight

**This is another "what if" story from Squirrelflight's perspective. What if Juniperkit and Dandelionkit lived and became apprentices? I plan on writing two more stories for the two off of this one. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I sat in the clearing, looking over at my kits who sat in front of my in the circle among our clanmates. Their fur has silky and shimming in the warm sunlight. Bramblestar, my mate, stood in the middle of the circle, his head held high and his eyes shining with pride and love.

"Cats of Thunderclan, we have gathered today to make four new apprentices. Sparkkit, come here please." I watch my daughter bounced towards her father, her fur fluffed in excitement.

"From this day forward," Bramblestar meowed, touching his tail-tip to her shoulder. "This apprentice will be known as Sparkpaw. Cherryfall, you will be her mentor. I trust that you will share with her your dedication to your Clan, your quick mind, and your excellent hunting skills." Sparkpaw bounded over to the ginger she-cat and touched noses.

"Sparkpaw! Sparkpaw!" The clan cheered. Sparkpaw bounced happily at the cheers.

When the yowling died away, Bramblestar looked at Alderkit. He flicked his tail for him to come forward. "Your turn." he said calmly.

Alderkit slowly walked forward, his pelt prickled with apprehension. I purred with a small laugh as he padded to the middle of the circle.

Bramblestar laid his tail-tip on his son's shoulder. "From now on," he spoke with certainty and pride. "This apprentice will be known as Alderpaw. Molewhisker, you will be his mentor. You are loyal, determined, and brave, and I know that you will do your best to pass on these qualities to your apprentice." Alderpaw walked over to his mentor nervously. Molewhisker was Cherryfall's littermate, but the cream-and-brown tom was quieter than his sister and hadn't shown much interest in the kits. His gaze was grave as he touched noses with Alderpaw.

"Alderpaw! Alderpaw!" The clanmates yowled. Alderpaw licked his chest fur a couple times in embarrassament. Sparkpaw was the first to yowl Alderpaw's new name.

The cheer's died down and Bramblestar looked at the kits sitting in front of me. "Dandelionkit, come forward." the pale-ginger-and-brown tabby she-kit padded forward into the middle of the circle, each step filled with confidence, her yellow eyes bright with excitement.

Bramblestar laid his tail-tip on her shoulder. "From this day on, this apprentice will be known as Dandelionpaw. Dovewing, Lionblaze taught you well and you are ready for an apprentice. You have proven yourself to be brave, loyal, and determined even when in the face of doubt, I know you'll teach Dandelionpaw everything you know."

Dovewing stood and dipped her head. "I promise I will." Dandelionpaw padded over to her new apprentice and touched noses.

"Dandelionpaw! Dandelionpaw!" The clan cheered.

Bramblestar beckoned the last kit with the flick of his tail. The dark ginger-and-brown tabby tom walked confidently forward, his tail kinked over his back and his head held high. "And last, but most certainly not least, Juniperkit, from this day on, you will be known as Juniperpaw. Ivypool, Cinderheart trained you well to be a strong, confident, and fearless warrior who knew what was best for her clan. I know you'll teach Juniperpaw all that you know." Ivypool dipped her head.

"You will not be disappointed." she said, her dark blue eyes gleamed with joy as her new apprentice walked up to her and touched noses. Bramblestar flicked his tail and the meeting was over. I padded straight to my kits and nuzzled them affectionately. "Be good and listen well to your mentors, you hear me?" Dandelionpaw placed her paw on top of mine.

"Don't worry, mom. We'll be fine and we promise to behave." I looked into my daughter's calm and reassuring yellow eyes. Then I looked at Sparkpaw, who had calmed down, but her fluffed fur said otherwise, Alderpaw, who looked more nervous than any of them now looked relaxed, and Juniperkit, who nodded in agreement with his sister. I sighed.

"You kits grow up too fast if you ask me." I murmured before touching each of their noses with my own. I sat and watched as my four kits followed their mentors out of the camp.

 _Starclan, please keep them safe._ I thought nervously.

"They'll be fine, Squirrelflight, they have each other and their mentors now." Leafpool's soothing mew said behind me as she walked up. "Remember when Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf's apprentice ceremony?" I thought for a moment and purred in nostalgia.

"Yes, how could I forget. Firestar apprenticed Hollyleaf to you, Jayfeather to Brightheart, and Lionblaze to Ashfur." Leafpool purred in amusement.

"Remember how angry Jayfeather was when he was given Brightheart as his mentor?" She meowed. I laughed a little.

"He was so young, so eager to prove himself. Thankfully, he now knows where he is strongest and best helping his clan." I spotted the blind tom going into the elders' den to check on them, his tail swishing absently and his gaze focused straight ahead as if he almost could see.

I remembered the first apprentice ceremony. Then making Jayfeather a medicine cat apprentice and Hollyleaf a warrior apprentice, then their naming ceremonies, then the fire, then the Great Battle against the Dark Forest, and now Lionblaze had a mate, and Jayfeather was an excellent healer and both were accepted among the clan while Hollyleaf watched them from above alongside their ancestors.

"You have four healthy kits who are now apprentices, Squirrelflight. We mustn't dwell on the past when the clan needs a future." Leafpool licked my shoulder encouragingly. "I need to restock the den, would you like to join me?"

I shook my head. "No thanks, I should go hunt, the fresh-kill pile is getting low." I flicked my plumy tail to the circle of stones where a meager mouse lay. I turned back to my sister. "But when I'm done, I'd love to join you. I feel like it's been so long since we've spent some quality sister time together." Leafpool purred and nodded.

"I'll wait for you in the medicine den." She flicked her tail before padding away to the hidden den in the shadows of the stone.

As I walked to the bramble tunnel, I turned and sighed. _I wish there were more days like this where we can just relax and watch our youth grow._ I walked into the forest. _But, I have a feeling this season of peace won't last long._

As if to confirm my fear, a shrill yowl rang through the forest. I whipped my head around to the Shadowclan border and bounded away.


	5. Dandelionpaw

**This is continued off Squirrelflight's story from the point they leave camp until... well, I'll let you read that. And Juniperpaw's story will go from the end of this one. Please send requests, I love writing these stories, but I want to write stories that other people want to read.**

* * *

Dandelionpaw walked alongside her sister, brothers, and their mentors as they showed them the Shadowclan border and taught them the scents around them. Alderpaw seemed really nervous at first, but after a while, he relaxed and even began to enjoy learning new things about the territory. Dandelionpaw found it quite easy to remember one scent from another and her time in the medicine den when she was a kit with Juniperpaw had taught her which herbs were good for special types of healing.

Dandelionpaw named each one in her head and what it was good for. Catmint for whitecough and greencough, burdock roots for infections, borage leaves for bring down fever and increasing a queen's milk, juniper berries for stomach aches, marigold for infected wounds, and even poppy seeds for easing a cat's shock or stress and keeping their mind off of the pain.

The Shadowclan scent by the border was overwhelmingly strong, as if a patrol had just left. All four apprentices wrinkled their noses.

"Eww!" Sparkpaw complained. "What's that awful stench?"

"That's Shadowclan scent." Ivypool explained. "Know it well. They are the ones we must be careful of." she said grimly.

"But, don't we have to protect our territory from all the clans?" Juniperpaw asked.

"Of course we do." Ivypool touched the tip of her tail to his shoulder. "But Shadowclan cats have a history for disturbing the peace in the forest."

"Not all Shadowclan cats." Dovewing growled.

"I didn't say all of them, just that Brokenstar trained kits to kill, Tigerstar tried to destroy the clans, several times, and almost half of the clan ends up in the dark forest." Ivypool meowed.

"Times have changed Ivypool, you of all cats know this." Cherryfall said kindly. Dandelionpaw and her littermates hadn't be alive for the Great Battle against the Dark Forest, but she'd heard enough stories from the elders to imagine how bad it truly was. She'd heard about how Hollyleaf had given her life to save Ivypool, how Ferncloud had died protecting her kits and Brightheart in the nursery, how Sorreltail and Foxleap had died of their wounds, Mousefur, and Firestar who'd given his last life to save the clans.

"How about we go patrol the Windclan border?" Juniperpaw suggested softly.

"Yeah, we haven't been there before." I meowed encouragingly.

"Cherryfall and Molewhisker will take Alderpaw and Sparkpaw to the Windclan border and Dovewing and I will show them the lake, then we'll switch spots and head back to camp together." Ivypool spoke as if this had already been discussed. All the cats nodded and the two warriors bounded away with their apprentices following close behind.

"Oh, but we haven't finished talking about how cruel Shadowclan is." A hiss sounded from the other side of the border. All the cats in the patrol stood their ground as a cream-furred she-cat walked out of the shadows. Then came a glossy, silver she-cat with white chest fur, a dark brown tom with tufty fur on his head, and a ginger she-cat with blazing yellow eyes.

"We'll show you how fierce Shadowclan warriors truly are." the silver apprentice leaped across the border and tackled Dandelionpaw, knocking her backwards, sending the two she-cats into a roll. Before Juniperpaw could jump in to help, he was pinned down by the ginger she-cat. He saw the cream she-cat tackle Dovewing and Ivypool leaped back in time to dodge the dark brown tom's swinging paws.

Dandelionpaw pushed the she-cat off with her back legs, but the apprentice pursued her, swinging at her with unsheathed claws, but only striking air as she kept dodging her attacks.

Dandelionpaw dodged to the she-cats side and swung her paw, claws unsheathed. She scratched the silver she-cats cheek, making her yowl in pain. The mottled she-cat jumped onto her opponent's back and dug her claws into her shoulders. The she-cat let out a shrill yowl that hurt Dandelionpaw's ears making her loosen her grip.

The she-cat rolled onto her back, crushing her and stood over the apprentice's exposed belly, her claws sinking into her chest. Dandelionpaw growled and struck the she-cats muzzle.

She stumbled back and Dandelionpaw stood up and snarled at her. "Leave our territory."

Juniperpaw had the ginger she-cat pinned down and Ivypool and Dovewing chased off the she-cat and tom side by side.

Juniperpaw chased the apprentice to the border and watched her retreat into Shadowclan territory. "We'll hurt you when you least expect it." the ginger she-cat said before disappearing.

Dandelionpaw turned to her opponent, who reared up and scratched the side of her face, digging her claws into the flesh. She yowled in pain as blood ran down her face onto the grass below. She screwed her eyes shut and heard screeches and hissing.

Half her face seared with pain that felt like her skin was on fire. Her legs crumpled beneath her and she wailed in pain. She felt teeth grip her scruff and the earth disappeared from beneath her. The breeze rippled her fur and her long tail dragged on the forest floor as someone carried her away from the border, the scent getting fainter with every heartbeat.

She felt the prickle of the brambles and the familiar scents of the camp surrounded her, but she yowled in pain as another wave of searing pain washed over her face. Drops of blood fell into her mouth as she cried out in pain.

She could barely scent the herbs around her over the scent of blood as she was brought in the medicine den. She was set down on a moss bed.

"It's going to be okay, Dandelionpaw, but I need you to relax." she heard Leafpool's soothing voice and swallowed hard, forcing herself to relax. Gritting her teeth as Leafpool applied cobwebs to her wounded face. She ate a couple poppy seeds and was soon dozing off as Leafpool continued applying cobwebs.


	6. Juniperpaw

**This is a continuation of the previous chapter (Dandelionpaw's). How does Juniperpaw handle Dandelionpaw's tragedy?**

* * *

Juniperpaw burst into camp behind Ivypool. He heard his sister yowl in pain from the medicine den and bounded across the clearing. Dovewing paced outside of the medicine den.

She looked up when we walked up, her eyes wild. He could barely hear Leafpool's soft mews inside the den. He caught glimpses of Jayfeather running from one side of the den to the other and back again, herbs in his jaws.

"How is she?" Juniperpaw choked out.

Dovewing looked at him grimly, her green eyes dark with fear and anxiety. "I don't know." she murmured.

Juniperpaw's blood boiled in anger. _It's all that Shadowclan cat's fault._ He thought. _When I get my claws on that apprentice, she'll wish she'd never touched my sister!_ He hissed.

He turned around and bounded out of the camp. His fur bristled against the wind as he pelted through the forest, scattering prey and stirring falling leaves. He had to get away from the camp. Away from his injured sister. He ran to the edge of the territory, the sour scent of Shadowclan clinging to the air near the border.

He came to a halt just before the border, skidding on the leaves. He was breathing hard. He shook his head and looked around. He walked along the border, marking it until he came to the half-bridge over the lake.

He walked out onto the flat surface, the boards creaking under his weight as he came closer to the edge. He sat down one board from the edge and looked out on the ripples of the lake. It was so peaceful out here.

His tail hung over the edge, hovering over the still water. The calm waves reminded him just how dangerous it was beneath the surface. Flametail had easily been sucked down into the lake.

Juniperpaw wondered what it was like to drown. Was it peaceful and calm? Or was it rough and terrifying? Would the water cradle him and take him away from this cruel world, or would it only make things worse for his clan?

His thoughts were interrupted by the creaking of boards behind him. He sniffed the air and recognized his mentor's scent.

"I just want to be alone right now, Ivypool." he said, trying to keep his voice steady. He kept staring at the smooth water as the silver-and-white tabby she-cat sat down next to him silently.

"I know you feel like running right now," Ivypool said softly. "But your sister needs you right now."

Juniperpaw looked into her pleading dark blue eyes. He felt her tail-tip rest on his. He sighed and stood up. "Okay." he took a deep breath and followed his mentor back to camp in silence.

When they walked in, a group of cats had gathered near the medicine den entrance. Among them was his parents, Squirrelflight and Bramblestar, his littermates, Alderpaw and Sparkpaw, Sandstorm, Dovewing, Bumblestripe, and Daisy. Daisy and Sandstorm sat next to Squirrelflight, whispering comforting words to her. Bramblestar paced closest to the den, anxious for the results. Alderpaw and Sparkpaw sat with Dovewing, talking about what had happened on the border, Bumblestripe stroking her back with his tail in silent comfort.

Ivypool walked up to Bramblestar, Juniperpaw at her side. His father straightened when he saw him. "Where have you been?!" his amber eyes glowed in fear rather than anger.

"The half-bridge." Juniperpaw said looking at his paws.

Bramblestar nuzzled his son. "I was worried sick." He pulled away and looked into Juniperpaw's bright green eyes. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." Bramblestar said firmly.

Leafpool walked out of the medicine den and was shocked to find so many cats in the clearing. She walked to Bramblestar, who was now joined by a nervous Squirrelflight.

"She's stable right now. She's lost a lot of blood and she'll stay with me for a couple days, and I'm sorry, but I can't save her sight in her injured eye." she hung her hung.

"Thank you for trying. I know you're doing everything you can." Squirrelflight pressed her flank against her sister. Bramblestar stared inside the den. "Can I see her?"

Leafpool hesitated. "Yes, but she's asleep right now. I fed her some poppy seeds so that she wouldn't feel anything." Bramblestar nodded and padded into the den while Squirrelflight stayed outside with Leafpool, talking is quick, hushed tones.

Juniperpaw trotted into the medicine den, the scent of herbs wrapping around him and the stench of blood lingered in the air. Jayfeather sat next to Dandelionpaw, who had half her face covered in blood-soaked cobwebs, cleaning her stained fur.

Bramblestar laid down next to her daughter and curled his tail around her. "Stay strong, my daughter. I'm right here. You're going to be okay." The leader joined Jayfeather in cleaning Dandelionpaw's ruffled, blood-stained pelt.

Juniperpaw didn't feel the tears until one fell onto his paw. He felt drop after drop fall onto the sandy floor of the den. His paws felt numb and he collapsed next to his littermate, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Please wake up, Dandelionpaw. Please. Don't leave me." He wailed into his sister's pelt.

He laid there crying, his entire body numb, until his weariness overtook him and he fell asleep.

His dreams were haunted by the Shadowclan cats that attacked them. Dandelionpaw's wails filling the forest. The trail of blood through the forest. The apprentice that'd done this to his sister. She'd looked back before retreating to her territory. For a second he thought he saw something. Was it regret? Sympathy? Sorrow? No. Not a Shadowclan cat. Juniperpaw swore to himself that he would avenge his sister. That apprentice would pay for her actions, one way or another.

* * *

 **The cats that attacked them are Dawnpelt, Yarrowpaw, Spikefur, and Needlepaw. Next chapter: NEEDLEPAW**

 **How will Juniperpaw react to his sister's attack? What will he do?**


End file.
